1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a computer-readable storage medium having an information processing program stored therein, an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing system. More specifically, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing system, all of which are operable to correct data acquired from an input device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, an analog joystick or the like allows two dimensional input. That is, an analog joystick operation can cause two dimensional output. The respective dimensions of the output may be each multiplied by an individual predetermined constant to provide transformations that cause different input behaviors in the two respective directions (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-105328).
An input device, such as an analog joystick and an analog stick, is comprised of members, some of which can be displaced according to user operation thereon; and the displacement of the member(s) may include translation and rotation thereof. The input device will monitor the displacement of the member(s) and produce an output based on the monitored displacement for analog input to an information processing apparatus. The displaced member (hereinafter, referred to as movable member) has a limited range of its physically allowed displacement, hereafter referred to as range of displacement, for establishment of respective dimensions of its two dimensional input. Such range of displacement is due to physical constraints as hardware.
Therefore, an input device having small range of displacement as described above is faced with various problems associated with a desired output the device should provides, where the output can be an input to a information processing device utilizing the input device.
For example, when an input device is required to cover the greater range of output, it is desirable to utilize an input device capable of providing the greater range of physical displacement of its movable member(s), in that such device can easily attain a favorable operability. However, when an input device is required to have its size reduced, the device is associated with difficulty in keeping sufficient range of physical displacement of its movable member(s) or in making the range greater. In such a condition, the device is required to apply more limited range of the displacement to its desired range of output. This significantly deteriorates operability of the input device. In particular, when an user is forced to manipulate such a device for attaining a relatively small amount of displacement as compared to the upper limit of the range of displacement. the user has difficulty in establishing intended input operation.